


Four Hours

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, College, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Erections, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Repressed Memories, rhink, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Based onthis gif setand what Rhett said inGMM 1166. Rhett has a problem but decides to call Link to brag instead of calling his doctor.Notes:AU, present day where Rhett and Link aren’t marriedAdditional:As suggested bymythicalseries. You made me do this.





	Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you do have an erection lasting longer than four hours, _do_ call your doctor. It can lead to some serious medical conditions. Okay, now for fiction.

Link Neal hadn’t been on a first date in years and was very nervous about getting back on the market. It wasn’t that he had been unavailable. He told himself he had just been too busy to think about becoming romantically involved with anyone. Busy with Good Mythical Morning: the nigh-daily internet talk show he hosted with his best friend of thirty-plus years, Rhett McLaughlin. Busy with working on their web series, Buddy System. Busy will all their projects over the years. Looking back it seemed like being busy working with Rhett on some project or another had been his excuse for almost his entire life.  


Now it was time to make a change. He was sick of not having dates, a girlfriend, or time for a family. Sick of lonely nights by himself, thinking about what might have been or what could be. It was time to take action and that action was a blind date with a supposedly very lovely woman named Crystal.

It was a bit of a blind date; they found each other through an online dating site which Link still couldn’t believe he had joined. Growing up back in his home state of North Carolina, dating online was virtually unheard of. Here in Southern California however, where he had lived for several years, it seemed to be common place. At least it was rather convenient, fitting into his busy schedule fairly easily. They planned to meet up at one of the many local restaurants one Friday night. Rhett told him that he had nothing to worry about.

“You can always call me if you get into trouble,” he told Link over the phone, a few hours before the date. “I’m always here for ya, buddy roll.”

“Don’t you have a date with your girlfriend tonight?” Link reminded him. Rhett had been dating Sally for a short time and though Link didn’t want to say anything, he had a feeling their relationship was on shaky ground.

“Don’t worry about that,” Rhett assured him. “I’m sure Sally won’t mind if you call. She knows you're my best friend.” Link wasn’t so sure, but he was too anxious to argue.

* * *

Crystal seemed nice enough and she did look just like her internet photos which was a definite plus. As she and Link sat at their table, waiting for their food and trying desperately to make small talk, Link tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

Not that there was anything wrong. She was pretty, charming, even a bit witty. Her face was lovely, her body was easily an eight, and she appeared to be genuinely interested in Link. Yet the more Link thought about being with her, or at least going on a second date, he just couldn’t picture it. Surely there had to be something wrong with her that he just wasn’t consciously aware of. He found himself staring, perhaps a bit too much, but she just took it as a sign that he was interested and didn’t say anything about it.

About halfway through eating their meal Link’s phone buzzed, telling him he had received a text. While Crystal was clearly annoyed at the intrusion, sending Link a rather dirty look that he tried to ignore, Link was relieved to have some excuse to take a break from their conversation. It wasn’t boring per se`, he just couldn’t concentrate on it. 

Taking the phone from its spot in his pocket, he casually checked who it was from. Rhett. It wasn’t too unusual to get a text from his buddy, though he was slightly concerned that it was while they were both supposed to be on dates. Not thinking too hard on it, he unlocked his phone to view the text.

Almost immediately he slammed the phone, face down, onto the table. His eyes went wide and much of the blood drained from his face. His mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was pounding like crazy. Understandably concerned, Crystal placed a hand on top of his and asked him what was wrong. Link couldn’t answer, his voice suddenly caught in his throat. When her date didn’t reply, Crystal reached for his phone to check for herself.

“No!” Link snapped, far louder than he intended, far louder than he should have. The people at the nearby tables stopped what they were doing and turned to see the strange man shouting and both Link and Crystal hid their faces as best they could. After a moment the folks around went back to their own lives and Link cleared his throat. “S-sorry,” he managed.

“Do you want to tell me why you just yelled at me?” Crystal asked, clearly looking for only one answer. Link shook his head without even thinking about it. He clutched his phone close to his chest. His date did not look pleased.

“I need- I need to use the bathroom,” he stammered. “Excuse me.” Fumbling to his feet, he made a mad dash to the men’s restroom, not noticing Crystal folding her arms in disgust. He had to get away from the situation and collect his thoughts. More than that, he to had have a strict word with his so-called best friend.

The bathroom was elegant and, more importantly, empty. Link closed the door quickly behind him and leaned against it. Hopefully no one would try to disturb him for the next few minutes. Quickly unlocking his phone once again, he looked at the message Rhett sent him, still unable to believe that the man had sent it at all. Still unsure what his friend had been thinking, unsure what he was supposed to think.

The main part of the text was a photo, clearly made by Rhett himself. It was at an odd angle, but it was obvious what the picture was. Link had heard of dick-pics before, he just never thought he would receive one, let alone from Rhett. Below the photograph of the offending member (fully erect, and quite impressive), was a short message: -Three hours and counting!- Link hastily typed back.

-WTF,- he began. -Why are you sending me pictures of your dick?- The pause as he waited for Rhett’s reply was agonizing. He stared at those tiny little dots on the screen that told him Rhett was typing, clutching his phone as if his life depended on it, hoping for a reasonable answer but he highly doubted that he was going to get one. Finally, a response came through.

-Had this guy for three hours now. New record.- Link shook his head at the phone, his mouth agape. Fuming he typed back.

-I’m on a date moron. Don’t sent me any more pictures!- Hoping Rhett would listen to him, for once, Link locked his phone as angrily as he could. He certainly missed those days when he could slam the phone down to hang it up.

When he made it back to his table, Crystal was gone. Link slumped in his chair, sighing to himself before making a ‘check’ motion towards his waiter. He didn’t really blame his date for leaving, and if he was being honest he wasn’t that disappointed in probably never getting to see her again. He just wished she would have given him more of a chance. Surely he deserved a chance.

* * *

After moping around a bit at home, Link was lying on the couch wondering if trying to get back into the dating pool wasn’t a huge mistake, when he received another text. Cautiously he checked the message. Luckily there was no photo included.

-Are you still on your date?- Rhett wondered. Taking a deep breath and letting it out hard, Link sat up to reply.

-She skipped out before desert,- he admitted.

-Sorry.- Link questioned whether or not Rhett meant it. -I need your help.-

-This better be good.-

-I need a ride to the hospital.- Now Link took notice. Not wanting to have what could be a very important conversation over text, he immediately dialed his friend’s number, chewing on his finger while he waited for him to pick up. As soon as he did Link choked out a stream of questions.

“What happened? Are you okay? Are you bleeding?”

“Not bleeding,” Rhett reassured him. “It’s just… I mean, it’s probably not life-threatening…”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s been four hours now,” he admitted.

“Four hours?” Link wasn’t sure what Rhett was talking about.

“Y-you know, how the, uh, pill commercials say if you have an erection lasting more than four hours you should call your doctor?” Link recalled those commercials but he wanted Rhett to clarify anyway.

“Pills?” he pressed. “What pills have you been taking?”

“It was just a little… helper….” He didn’t want to admit that he needed any help.

“Rhett.” Link urged.

“Can you please just drive me to the hospital? I really don’t want to have to call an ambulance.”

“What’s wrong with your car?”

“Won’t start.” Link sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Fine,” he said, not bothering to hide his disappointment. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Please be fully dressed, okay?” he added.

“I will,” Rhett promised.

* * *

As it turned out, now was a horrible time to drive anywhere in Los Angeles. The traffic was bumper to bumper and Link could already feel a headache starting to form in his head. This was not how this evening was supposed to be going at all.

“I hope you’re happy,” he sneered at the man in the passenger seat. “You’ve completely ruined my night.” Rhett did look apologetic, trying to give Link a bit of the ol’ puppy dog eyes look. Link hated that it usually worked.

“I’m sorry about your date,” he started. “I just wanted to tell someone, and after Sally left me-”

“Yeah, _tell_ , Rhett,” Link interrupted, not quite listening to how his friend just got dumped. “ _Tell_ me next time, don’t send pictures!” Rhett slouched at Link’s tone. “Don’t ever send pictures of your dick to anyone. _Ever_. Okay? No one wants to see that.”

“Sorry,” Rhett muttered. He really did feel bad about the whole thing, but there wasn’t much he could do about it right now to make it up to Link. The two of them were trapped together in this car until they could finally get to the hospital. Rhett was stuck with a rather sizable erection in his increasingly tight jeans and Link was stuck trying not to look at it. He still didn’t understand why Rhett would need pills to help get it up anyway, but he was not in the mood to ask. He probably never would be.

The minutes ticked by and Rhett continued to squirm in his seat, trying to alleviate some of the pain from being in such tight pants. He regretted ever getting into this fashion choice, as well as not going to see the doctor sooner. After fifteen minutes he couldn’t take much more. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he unbuckled his belt and undid the button on his jeans.

“What are you doing?!” Link demanded, his voice cracking.

“My pants are too tight,” Rhett explained, pulling down the zipper. “I gotta to something or I’m gonna permanently damage something.” The bulge in his dark boxers expanded into the newly found space, and Rhett let out a sigh of relief. “Better,” he commented to himself. Link shook his head.

“I hope so,” he noted. “Because that’s all the relief you’re getting until we get there.” Rhett nodded as he leaned back a bit and spread his legs in a stretch. For now it seemed to be enough.

Unfortunately traffic didn’t seem to be clearing out. In fact it was getting worse. After twenty-five minutes, they were at a complete stand-still. Rhett was continuing to fidget in his seat and Link’s anger had ebbed towards his friend enough to feel sympathetic to his plight.

“Are you going to be okay?” he wondered, breaking the long silence at last. Rhett placed his hand over his crotch.

“I think so,” he guessed, giving himself an experimental rub. “I hurts, Link. I’m not sure I can wait until we get there.” Without another word he reached under his boxers and grabbed hold of his cock. Link blanched.

“W-what are you doing?” he demanded, not sure where to look with his eyes just then. Rhett didn’t answer but boldly pulled his hefty erection from its last confines and let out a long breath that he had been holding. “Dude!”

“Don’t look if you don’t want to,” he urged, unashamed of his partial nudity. “But I can’t wait anymore. I need to... I really need to...” With that last warning he began to stroke himself, deftly trying to end his sexual torment. Link was a mess. He couldn’t believe that his friend had just ‘whipped it out’ in the seat right next to him. His hands were getting sweaty on the steering wheel and he was vainly trying to act as if everything was normal. He checked the cars around him. The other drivers weren’t looking at them. They all were unaware of the obscene activity now happening in the car beside theirs.

Link wished he was unaware.

Just when Link thought he was just fine, that he could deal with his friend masturbating a mere foot and a half away from him, Rhett made things worse. His mouth fell open a bit and he lolled his head back before beginning to shamelessly moan. His throaty, animalistic noises filled the car, and Link felt a familiar stirring in his loins. He unconsciously shifted in his seat before glaring at the man beside him.

“Can you please- can you please be quiet?” Rhett shot him an arrogant look but stopped making those noises, at least for the moment. Holding Link’s gaze, he bit his lower lip, scrapping the whole thing with his top teeth before licking it in a slow, deliberate movement. 

“You didn't mind it back in college,” he smirked. Still trying to look anywhere but at Rhett's crotch, Link now had another reason to avoid his friend’s gaze; to hide the guilt on his face. 

“W-what?” He stammered, pretending to not know exactly what Rhett was talking about. In fact he remembered those days perfectly: hearing Rhett moaning as he jerked himself off at night, lying just a few feet beneath Link’s top bunk in his own bed. 

“I knew you could hear me,” Rhett accused, teasingly. “Back then. You thought I was being noisy by accident?” Link swallowed hard, thinking about how Rhett had sounded back then, how much he had enjoyed listening to him. Far too much. “I know you liked it, too,” Rhett continued, as if he could read Link’s thoughts. “I could hear you trying to be quiet while you touched yourself, Link. Fuck... it was so hot listening to you whimper so quietly; it just made me harder.” Link wanted to deny it, to deny every word, but it was all true. He just didn't realize that it had all been deliberate, or that Rhett had heard him back.

“Rhett…” Link tried, but no words could explain away the actions of his younger self.

“Remember this, Link?” Rhett asked before closing his eyes and starting to moan in false hushed tones. “Fuck. Yes. Oh god, just like that. Oh that's good, fuck.” Link remembered very well. His left heel tapped on the floor, mirroring his own agitated state. The situation in his pants growing worse by the second, exasperated by the memory that now seemed too fresh in his mind.

“You- you have to stop that, now,” he demanded, trying to sound like he wasn’t begging. Half of him wanted this to stop because it was wrong and dirty and he didn’t want to admit how much he had enjoyed those dark nights in college. The other half just wished Rhett had picked a better time to dredge up these old feelings. A better time and a better place, not stuck in rush hour traffic.

“Oh, it’s so good,” Rhett continued, eyes shut, head rolled back. With a free hand he grabbed the lever on his seat to lower the chair all the way down, making him look even more like his college-self lying on his bunk and whispering lewd nothings into the night. Link couldn’t help but glance down at him; at the look on his face of absolute pleasure, the throbbing cock in his hand as he stroked himself faster.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he exclaimed internally, forcing himself to look at the car ahead of him. The traffic still wasn’t moving. Seeing no reason to keep his attention undivided, his eyes pulled away from the safe view of the cars around him and down to the squirming body of his best friend.

“So many nights,” Rhett was murmuring. “Late nights, long nights of listening to you jerking off- fuck!” A small bead of precum formed at the tip of Rhett’s cock and he let out a soft whine at the same time. “God, I wanted you to hear me. I wanted you to- to… Fuck, Link. I wanted you.”

‘ _Don’t listen,_ ’ came Link’s thoughts. ‘ _He’s delirious, he’s not thinking straight. He’s just trying to relieve the tension, talking dirty so that-_ ’ Another wild glance as his companion. He remembered those nights, so turned on by the erotic noises Rhett had made. Now he was making those same exact noises and just like in their small, college dorm, it was driving Link crazy.

“I wanted you.” Rhett’s voice was so small now, Link could barely hear it, but despite what his conscious mind was telling him, his ears strained to hear every word. “Want you..” 

Wait. Was that present tense? Did… Did Rhett really just…?

Link gripped the steering wheel in his fists so tight that his knuckles started to turn white. So many years he had tried to forget what Rhett did to him with just his voice, telling himself it was nothing more than his hormones going crazy. That Rhett never wanted him that way, he was probably masturbating to images of beautiful women. At least, that’s what Link had believed for all those years. Had he been so wrong?

Taking a deep calming breath, Link tried to put all the impure thoughts racing though his head out of his mind. He leaned back, letting the tension out of his hands and letting them flop onto his lap. Breathe in, breathe out. Don’t listen to the sounds of Rhett right beside him, don’t listen to his words inviting Link to-

To what? What did Rhett want? Was it just a tease? To make Link feel uncomfortable? If that was the case it was working splendidly. Was it just for his own release, talking about obscene things to give himself that extra push he needed to get to the end. Or… was it more?

His mind raced to find the answer, and Rhett wasn’t helping. In his efforts to not be distracted Link wasn’t even paying attention as his right hand had gripped his own thigh a bit tighter than usual. It traveled up his leg, the exact same way it used to when he listened to his roommate all those nights, long ago. Muscle memory guided the hand along, reaching Link’s growing bulge before he even noticed, not stopping until it rested right on top. That’s how it began, the first time in freshman year. Palming gently, listening to the echos of Rhett’s self-pleasure cascading through Link’s mind. He could have stopped himself, it would have been a simple thing, but he didn’t. One of the truths he never wanted to admit was that most of him didn’t want to stop. It wanted to participate. It wanted to join in.

Even now, it wanted to join in, to give in to the impure impulses coursing though his body. A shuddering sigh escaped Link’s lips but he didn’t stop massaging himself through his jeans. Couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to. He turned his head just enough to catch Rhett’s staring back, his green eyes kind and understanding, his grin knowing and eager. He bit his lip and nodded to Link. ‘ _Yes,_ ’ the nod said. ‘ _Join me. You want this as much as I do_.’ His hand hadn’t slowed it’s rhythmic tempo, pumping up and down on his member.

“Link,” Rhett begged, breathlessly. “Oh, Link please. I need you.” Link wanted to help. Link wanted do so many things to Rhett right now, he was starting to sweat just from the idea of it all, and his own jeans were starting to get unbearably tight.

“H-how can…? How can I help?” He didn’t look at Rhett as he asked, but there was a beat of silence and he had to turn and look. Rhett’s green eyes met Link’s blue and Link couldn't turn away. Rhett licked his lips once more and Link felt himself looked down before he even knew what had happened. He licked his own in response.

“I need you to touch me,” Rhett whispered. A shiver ran down Link’s spine, tingling, exciting. He checked one last time to make sure none of the other drivers were giving them any notice. None were looking anywhere but straight ahead, hoping the traffic would move soon. Mimicking their behavior, looking forward but seeing nothing, Link moved his right hand away from his groin, sliding across the center console to find Rhett’s warm leg. His gaze never moved from the front windscreen as he explored with his trembling fingers. They made their way along the seam until they felt Rhett take them in his own hand, guiding him to the source of his pain and pleasure.

Leaning awkwardly to his right side, Link joined Rhett’s other hand, wrapping around the taller man’s thick cock in a nervous grasp. At first Rhett helped him along, showing him just how he wanted it, exactly how he wanted to be touched. Link’s confidence quickly grew and soon Rhett pulled his hand away letting his friend take over completely. Link caressed all along Rhett’s cock, surprised at how big he was. Last time he had seen this member it had been calm and flaccid, and it had been an accident. He never realized just how much of a grower Rhett could be.

It wasn’t long before Link forgot that he was supposed to be driving his friend to the doctor’s office and he turned his head to fully face Rhett. The blond man was clenching his seat with both hands, giving himself over to his friend’s control. Link was tender yet firm; holding Rhett was not what he had expected. His teenage fantasies all came rushing back, long forgotten now fresh as the night they first came to his young mind. He had desired this, desired to make Rhett feel good, to give him all the pleasure in the world. When he got older he had put away those fantasies, afraid that no one would understand but now… Now he wanted it all over again, and more. Link wanted to take Rhett over the edge, to make him come by his own hand. He wanted-

The sound of a car horn shook them both from their thoughts. Link let go of Rhett and bolted upright, trying to see who was honking, if they were honking at him. As it turned out the traffic was finally moving and there was a great distance between him and the car ahead of him. Rhett sat up on his elbows, but didn’t move much more than that. His mouth opened but no words came out. The look on Link’s face held them back. The brunet was glaring at the cars around him as he pushed the gas pedal and steered their FJ cruiser forward. It seemed as if their special moment was over and far too soon.

Link looked angry, ashamed and crazed all at once and Rhett wasn’t sure what he was going to do, what furious thoughts were running through that mind. What he did feel certain about was that this had been a mistake, that as soon as Link had all his thoughts back in a row there was probably going to be a great deal of yelling.

They reached a turnoff in the highway and Link took it like a madman, not even signalling (much to the anger of several other drivers) and sped off towards the surface streets. As they came to a side road, away from the houses and business, off into a deserted part of town, Rhett felt the inevitable coming and he steadied himself for the fight to come. Link put their car into park and turned to face his friend who was still mostly lying down.

“Link-” Rhett began, ready to apologize right away before the yelling started. Link cut him off as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“Shut up,” he commanded. It was not a request. Leaning over Rhett’s body he didn’t flinch or hesitate as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Rhett’s cock, startling his friend and making his gasp from both shock and pleasure.

“Fuck,” he whispered. Link placed a hand on Rhett’s chest, pushing and holding him down as he worked his mouth around the man’s erection. With his other hand he caressed around Rhett’s scrotum, a little rougher than Rhett was used to, but he was in no way complaining about the sensation. It was paradise and he let himself fall into it. Link had never done this before, not to anyone, but he had thought about it far more times than he would have ever admitted. He had dreamed of pleasuring Rhett in this way, and thousands of other ways, too. All those nights, wanting something he could never have, he thought he had put those dreams behind him. That he had gotten over this stupid childhood crush.

It came crashing back down more intense than ever.

Rhett was close, he had been for a very long time, and Link’s tongue was doing unspeakable things to him. He wasn’t going to hang on much longer and he didn’t want to. He just never expected to be coming in Link’s mouth, though he often secretly hoped. Bobbing his head, sucking and licking in every way he had always wanted, Link worked hard to bring his friend to the edge. He could feel Rhett getting stiff, could hear his whimpering growing louder as he got ever closer to the finish. Link didn’t shy away as he felt Rhett starting to come with a strangled gasp barely audible even in the small space. He felt the cock in his mouth twitch, felt it pumping a warm, sticky liquid into his mouth and he continued to suck throughout Rhett’s orgasm until there was nothing more for his friend to give. 

When he was finally well and truly spent, Rhett laid there, panting hard while his cock finally _finally_ began to soften. Link sat up in his chair, using the back of his sleeve to wipe the last remnants of cum from his mouth, not sure who he wanted to speak first, or what he wanted either of them to say. Maybe they shouldn’t say anything. Maybe they didn’t need to.

“There was nothing wrong with my car,” came Rhett’s quiet confession, as his body’s temperature cooled down to normal, and he tucked himself away. Link didn’t answer. “It wasn’t a plot… I didn’t plan any of this. I just thought…”

“Did you really hear me, when we were in college?” Link had resumed not looking at his friend, just staring straight ahead at the empty street around them. Rhett sat up in his chair, scared to hold Link’s hand, desperately wanting to.

“I- I did… and- and- and I don’t… I don’t regret it.” He tried to read Link’s face, but to no avail. “I don’t regret any of it.” No, that was a lie. There was one regret. “Except…”

“Except?” That made Link turn back, fear creeping back into his soul, but a tiny smile began forming on Rhett’s face. It grew into a loving grin that spread to his perfect round cheeks and his beautiful eyes.

“I regret not telling you how I felt sooner.” There. In his eyes. Hope. Hope and fear and just a hint of curiosity. He bared his soul to his friend and now all he could do was hope Link felt the same way. There was a long pause while Link thought about what Rhett said, about what it meant for them and their future. Shifting closer he gave his curt reply.

“Tell me now.” He scooted closer, eager for the answer. Rhett swallowed hard before answering.

“You’re so…” He began. Link leaned closer. “You’re so fucking hot.” Link smirked.

“I hate you,” he said with a grin. Then, before Rhett could say anything more, Link kissed him on his bearded lips, roughly at first then soft and sweet. Rhett cupped the other man’s jaw in his hand, pulling him closer, prolonging the best kiss of his life, the only one he cared about. When they parted, their faces were still close.

“I love you,” Rhett whispered, the softest whisper. Link blinked away a tear.

“I love you, too.” For a moment Rhett thought Link was going to kiss him again but then he pulled away. “You ruined my date, though,” Link reminded him. “You owe me dinner.”

“After what you just did for me, I think I owe you several.” That earned him a playful shove.

“Darn right you do,” Link agreed. “And that’s not all.” Rhett looked confused as to what that meant but then Link cocked his eyebrow and unzipped his very tight jeans. “After what you put me through, all those years ago… I think you owe me something else, first.” Rhett grinned back, licking his lips, only too happy to oblige.

****

**The End**


End file.
